Tutorial Power Aura
Pour l'instant cette page est la copie d'un post sur notre ancien forum. Ca commence par quelques exemples de mon usage de Power Aura et ensuite çà rentre dans le détail des configurations. Section heading. Voici quelques effets Power Aura en action : Bon, rentrons un peu dans le détail : L'image ci dessus montre les généralités de l'addon. On crée un nouvel "évènement", on choisit son graphisme, on en paramètre la position et puis on passe au coeur du sujet qui est de lui dire ce qu'il faut surveiller. Vous voyez ci-dessus la liste des events que Power Aura peut tracker. Il y en a dont je ne me suis jamais servi et pour lesquels je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous auraient des idées brillantes. (note : la nouvelle version de Power Aura a des events en plus. Je mettrai à jour à l'occasion) Quelques exemples concrets : Ici un event de type "buff". Un des plus classiques car il couvre aussi bien vos buffs que ceux que l'on vous pose et également tous les procs. Power Aura vous surveille par défaut mais il peut aussi surveiller un ennemi (donc vous déclencher un graphisme quand un boss gagne un buff à dispeller par exemple. Ou signalant des dégats augmentés sur le tank). Ca peut aussi surveiller un joueur du raid désigné précisément, ou votre focus, ou un membre du groupe, etc. J'imagine par exemple qu'il est très simple d'avoir une alerte au cas ou un de vos buffs disparait du MT (et la définition de buff est très générale. Un bouclier de terre par exemple) Ici je surveille mes charges de Bouclier d'Os (remarquez que j'ai renseigné la case "stack". Concrètement j'ai 5 petites icones comme çà qui se stackent sur mon écran et qui disparaissent au fur et à mesure que mes charges sont bouffées. Bien entendu la case "show when not active" permet d'indiquer si vous voulez etre informé de la présence d'un buff ou de son absence. Les autres cases sont simples à comprendre Passons à un exemple d'évent "défensif" Ici on surveille un debuff. Concrètement la bombe de lumière sur XT02. Elle me fait apparaitre une GROSSE alerte sur la gauche de mon écran. J'ai la symètrique en noir sur la droite pour la bombe de gravité. J'ai pas mis d'alerte sonore en plus (onglet son) mais si je voulais je pourrais mettre un mp3 de Mawnë en train de dire "mais putain va à gauche bordel" Regardons les paramètres d'un event "energie/rage" : L'arc de cercle vert s'active quand j'ai plus de 80% de ma puissance runique Passons à un truc plus fin. Power Aura permet de mettre en oeuvre des events conditionnels. Des choses qui s'activent quand A et B et C sont vrais par exemple. Ou quand A et (B ou C) sont vrais. C'est hyper puissant à condition d'en avoir l'usage bien sur. En ce qui me concerne par exemple je voulais une alerte quand mon bouclier d'os est épuisé ou absent MAIS seulement quand son CD est up et que je peux donc le réappliquer Voici la règle qui réalise çà�: Vous reconnaissez un parametrage classique : l'event va se déclencher en cas d'absence du bouclier d'os et si je suis en raid (pour pas etre emmerdé à Dalaran...). Problème c'est que laissé tel quel l'event et son graphisme seront up meme si vous n'avez pas la possibilité de refresh le buff. Et c'est là qu'entre en action la zone de saisie cerclée de blanc Ce qui est dedans est à considérer comme un "ET" logique. Power aura lancera donc l'event si bouclier d'os et down ET que la condition "3" est vraie. Qu'est-ce que la condition 3 ? C'est l'id interne à Power Aura d'un autre event. Quand vous passez la souris au dessus de l'icone d'un event çà affiche un numéro. Exemple : Si vous avez bien suivi la logique de ce que je cherchais à faire, l'event 3 doit être quelque chose qui s'active si le CD de bouclier d'os est up : Comme tout event Power Aura a une icone mais comme cet event là ne m'interesse pas en tant que tel j'ai mis une toute petite icone loin du champ de vision a gauche Notez enfin qu'il est très pratique de copier les events pour les customiser parce qu'on en a souvent plein qui ont la meme "logique". Faut juste savoir que quand vous cliquez sur "copier" Power Aura attend que vous cliquiez ensuite sur la page où vous voulez que la copie se range. Autre petit truc, pendant que vous éditez un event vous pouvez afficher les autres en utilisant le bouton "test". Ca permet de bien positionner les icones les unes par rapport aux autres. Voilà qui termine ce premier tutorial sur Power Aura. Je n'ai pas couvert l'event "spell alert" qui doit etre hyper puissant mais pour lequel je n'ai pas assez reflechi à un usage. (en tout cas à un usage qui ne soit pas redondant avec Deadly Boss Mod) Ce serait vraiment super si vous pouviez jouer avec et proposer des usages intéressants. en particulier des events pour aider telle ou telle classe sur des boss particuliers. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs géniaux à trouver. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.